Surprise
by HeyItsMJ
Summary: Aang visits the South Pole after a year being away, to everyone's surprise. But Sokka discovers something else completely unexpected. Kataang one-shot.


**It should be noted that I really love Sokka's point of view. And today, rereading some of my Kataang100 drabbles, I realized that some of the more connected ones deserved a little backstory. **

**And why not combine two good things? :)**

**So, this one-shot can be considered the prequel to 39 (Crush), 57 (Kiss), and 92 (Lifetime). This scene has been in my head forever.**

* * *

Sokka looked up just as a crowd of about twenty children ran past, making more noise than a herd of camelephants. Shaking his head at childish antics, he went back to sharpening the edge of his knife.

About ten seconds later, another figure flew past the door, but the person was running too fast for Sokka to get a clear look. Sighing and letting his curiosity have the upper hand, he strode over and looked out the door.

There was the shouting and laughing herd of children far up ahead now. And the running person was catching up. He squinted, trying to determine who it was based on his distanced view of their back.

_Trimmed parka, leggings, long boots. _He narrowed his eyes further. _Long hair, half in a bun, hair loops…_

…Katara? What was she doing? That couldn't be her waterbending class. There were too many kids, and besides, he knew his sister had better control over her students than to have to resort to chasing after them.

And why were they all running so fast? This seemed to be a communal question now; more villagers were emerging from their huts and houses, talking amongst themselves and pointing to the sprinting group in the distance.

No, wait. They weren't pointing to the running children and Katara. They were pointing to what they were running _at_, a large smudged shape descending from the sky.

With a yelp of surprise, Sokka let his knife drop into the snow as he started full speed after his sister.

* * *

Appa skid-landed in the snow, covered the group in wet powder. The children immediately ran to him, hugging the great animal and burying themselves in the warm, soft fur, while Momo chattered and flew out of reach their grabbing little hands. Then Aang slid off Appa's saddle, and they immediately went to glomp him instead. The kids were asking him a million questions at once and giggling and shouting and just plain exclaiming, "Avatar Aang! Avatar Aang!" while he only laughed and tried to keep from getting smothered by hugs.

Sokka was surprised Katara had even waited this long, but as soon as the children cleared away from Aang, she took a running leap and hugged him so tightly Sokka wondered how the kid was still breathing. But he was, and Aang returned the fierce hug and picked his sister up, twirling her around. Then he set her back on her feet, and Sokka noticed with a light laugh that a year had given Aang at least a head's advantage over her.

Katara noticed too, as she seized Aang's shoulders and yanked him down to kiss him full on the lips.

Instantly, the children gathered around Sokka, tugging on his parka, arms, and legs while pelting him with questions. "What are they _doing?_ Is Avatar Aang Master Katara's _boyfriend_? Ew, look, they're _kissing!_ Sokka, are they gonna get _married? Gross,_ cooties!"

Sokka couldn't answer. His jaw had dropped so low it might have fallen off completely.

Whoa.

_Whoa._

WHOA!

His sister was full on kissing Aang. He had never seen Katara kiss _anyone._ For most of her life, her brother had been the only available boy in the tribe over the age of seven. And being a monk, Aang couldn't have had much experience with the opposite sex, either. But once the shock wore off his face, he started returning Katara's bold action equally as fervent.

Sokka's brain was having a meltdown.

_Katara. Likes. Aang._

_Aang. Likes. Katara._

_They're kissing._

_For the first time. Ever._

_Even the returning soldiers from war didn't kiss their wives that hard!_

_Good Spirits, Suki has never kissed _me_ that hard!_

Finally, he pulled himself together and herded up the children.

"Uh, okay kids, looks like Avatar Aang's a little…busy right now. You can tackle him later. I know, I know. But don't worry, you can ask him all the embarrassing questions you want when we get back. Katara too." He shooed them away, Appa and Momo following behind as they headed back to the village. Looking over his shoulder, his sister and Aang were still at it. He wasn't really bothered by the kissing so much; after all, Katara was seventeen now and Aang fifteen. And they hadn't seen each other in a year. The hormones had to catch up sometime.

But just going and making out in front of your brother and the village kids, possibly scarring them for life? Now _that_ would warrant a long section in the massive lecture Sokka was planning on giving them as soon as the hormones wore off.


End file.
